Total Drama Glee
by Mapple-Chan
Summary: When Courtney Izzy Noah and Cody head to Lima Ohio, what adventures will ensue ? Possible romance? NoCo Ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do own Total Drama Island. They belong to their specific owners. I do however own An antique musical teacup.

Mapple: Sup guys~! *dodges a missile*  
Kitty: Why are you starting a new story?! You haven't even finished FML yet! *holding a missile launcher* IDIOT!  
Mapple: The plot bunny was to large! TT^TT  
Kitty: You better not skimp out on this one like you did the last one! I want it over twenty thousand words by the last chapter!  
Mapple: Yes Madam Dictator Your Kittyship.

* * *

Courtney sat in an over-sized lazy boy in her living room allowing her hair to be braided by a strangely calm Izzy. She sighed in a bored tone allowing her eyes to wander about the room, her eyes landing on the snuggling Pair that was Noah and Cody she smiled lightly at her small group of unlikely friends. After season three they all grew really close to the point where they saw each other almost every day. They would get together and sit around as they were doing now and watch old movies, once the tv was off it ended up like this. Her hair being played with by Izzy and the lovebirds cuddling or snogging. She sighed once again. It was getting rather boring. It was about time for a change in pace if you asked her.  
"Hey guys?" She asked as if testing the air. Idea set in stone within the walls of her mind.  
"Hm?" Noah said softly holding Cody in his arms, his significant other looking rather as well.  
"Whatsitdoozy~?" Hummed Izzy cheerily as she continued her intricate braiding process.  
"I think its time for a change of pace don't you?" She tested, seeing the nods of her friends she continued cautiously "I have a cousin who lives in Ohio...We could go there continue our second year of high school there..."

Noah, seeing the nod of approval coming from his boyfriend bobbed his head a bit and gave a small, "We're in"  
Izzy on the other hand nodded cheerfully and yelled "Izzy like. Izzy in. Waaaaafles"  
Courtney went online and began looking for affordable apartments while Noah looked for plane tickets, mean while Izzy was Registering them for school and Cody was arranging for a jeep wrangler to be their new car (Which was rather difficult by the way, considering Ohio aint exactly 4x4 terrain.). At the end of the night they had what they needed and where planning to leave in two days Noah and Cody left to their own joint apartment and her and Izzy stayed in their own and began packing what was needed. She smiled as she felt a rush of victory that her idea was liked and that she would have her friends with her for more than an hour or two a day.

It had bean two days already, they were standing in line to get their tickets checked so they could board the plane, they were flying delta, Cody was happily talking to Noah about some Alien movie and Noah was nodding encouragingly as he reread his copy of Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy. Izzy was sipping at her mango juice and staring suspiciously at the plane as if it would explode at any given moment. It seams her fear of flying hadn't gone away as they thought it had. Courtney was reading the schools "So your the new people?" pamphlet. Finally they made it on the plane the seating arrangement went like this: Noah Cody Izzy Courtney.

From this moment on the adventure really begins

* * *

Mapple: See ya next time~!


	2. Chapter 2

Mapple: Hellerz mah minions~!  
Kitty: Minions? *deadly glare*  
Pyro: Kit-Kat! Chill it.  
Henry: I'm surrounded by morons...  
Mapple: Anywhovians On with the show~! Buz Do the disclaimer~!

Buz Lightyear: Mapple does not own glee. Nor does she own Total drama action or me. Or any of the songs. She does however own her shatty laptop. *flies away (*cough gets lifted by a cord cough*) yelling to infinity and beyond*

* * *

Noah leaned his head against the window of the plane as he watched the scenery of Ohio pass by as they made there way to the airport. They were going to catch a cab to the car dealership to get the jeep then head to the apartment to check over the registration papers. They would be in class by tomorrow. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his boyfriend tugging at his sleeve telling him it was time to get off of the plane already,which Izzy seamed very relieved about by the way. He stood up carefully as he waited for people to make their way off the plane giving him more room to collect their baggage. He easily grabbed both his and Cody's bags as well as a few of Courtney's own bags. Izzy grabbed her bags as quickly as possible and ran of the plane yelling something along the lines of " Freedom from the mechanical beast of doooooooooooooom!". 'Yep' Noah thought sarcastically 'Normal as ever' .

Courtney grabbed the rest of her bags and walked after Izzy, Jet Lag having taken it's toll on her after the extra long flight. She looked back and saw Noah and Cody tagging along after her with the rest of the bags. She continued her purposeful stride threw the terminals on her way out to hail a taxi for all of them to get them to the dealership. She saw Izzy sitting up ahead on her abnormally large luggage waiting for them happily as she messed with her little handheld game that Cody had lent her the night before. She yelled in victory as she threw it on the ground as she passed it easily, Cody spazzed about it and went off about how it was a collectible and should be treated with respect.

No words could even begin to attempt at describing how relieved Izzy was to get off of that dreaded winged death trap of all that is evil in the world. Honestly, she'd rather snog one of those mouth creatures with acid spit from the Ib video game that Cody had bean obsessed with lately. Flying was her natural enemy, she was born for the hunt, the climb, the chase. All that was wild was her drug. Flying in a metal death trap of evil wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Especially since the events pf season three. And she really just wanted to get out of there, she knows Noah is secretly just as eager to leave (He never did like crowded places very much.).

* * *

Mapple: That's all for now folks, I have to help my Grandma out.


	3. Chapter 3

Mapple: Sorry dudes, my comp got restored to factory settings and then broke...

Kitty: no more excuses!

Mapple: B-but...

Kitty: Get on with the story! Lousy good for nothing...

Mapple: Q~Q

* * *

Noah sighed contently glad to be out of the slightly crowded airport, though a bit unused to the new surroundings in the unfamiliar apartment building. He put down the novel he had been reading, which so happend to be Rose Madder by Stephen Kings, and looked at the clock. Four past two am. No poinI in trying to sleep now...he got up slowly and went to shower. By the time he was finished it was three thirty am. He got dressed quickly in a pair of low rise forest free skinnies and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his classic sweater vest, he topped it off with black converse. He looked at the clock again. Four Am. He set up the bathroom the way Izzy liked it and went to make breakfast, he went for a simpler approach and made waffles and bacon. He looked up at his sole companion the clock which read 5 am. he shook his head amazed at his insomnia driven breakfast preparations and put the food in the microwave after eating his portion. Five thirty in the morning. He head the sound of the shower running and the familiar him of his loony friend, she seemed to have taken a liking to the song Blurred Lines by Robbin Thicke. By the time she was out of the shower and eating breakfast Cody caws in the shower it took him less than five minutes to shower and change. 6:30. Courtney awoke and took her shower by the time she had finished the had thirty minutes to get to school, and another hour before classes started.

He looked over his friends outfits, starting with Izzy, she had gone with a black and green invader zim hoody with green skinnies and black converse. He back pack being Gir's rubber piggy plushy backpack. He nodded and moved on the Cody who had gone with khaki skinnies a white tee shirt and creme vest with white converse. He winked uncharacteristically and moved on to Courtney who was wearing her usual outfit. He raised his brow at her lack of desire to change her wardrobe, but shrugged it off. "Well...lets get this over with..." He said in his usual cynical attitude. They all climbed in to the forest green jeep, Noah driving with Cody up front and the girls in the back. Noah looked at the clock for the millionth time that day and sighed. Wishing to know what time held in store for him.

Mapple: That went well~

Kitty: Meh.

Mapple: What did I so wrong now?

Kitty: More yaoi next time.

Mapple: *sigh* I can never win...

Kitty: =_=*

Mapple: Bai guys~


	4. Chapter 4

Mapple: Suppsies pals! Two chappies in one night~!? I blame insomnia.

Kitty: You've only written one today...

Mapple: Who said there won't be another one coming?

Kitty: Idiot get on with the story...

* * *

Noah did not like many things. Wether they be sports, a bad novel, or his fathers stew. One thing he hated above all were crowds. And in small towns like these crowds were hard to avoid. He grunted in a displeased manners as he caught his was threw the parking lot filled with a bunch of students milling around with to much time on their hands. They FINALY made it to the office to receive their schedules only to find they had pretty much only a few classes to find they have the same classes. Thanks to Izzy and her smooth words. Aka wild incoherent monkey speech and slight threats. The schedule went a bit like this: Homeroom, English, math, science, Spanish, home ec, free time.

Courtny walked in purposeful strides along side Izzy, making sure to keep Noah and Cody in sight, who were bumbling each other playfully and holding hands. Her eyes widened as she saw three large guys holding cups in her peripheral vision nearing two friends, there was one thing that could be assured and was proven in several continents. Izzy could smell Bad Intentions. And once she caught a whiff she went out of her way to keep it away from those she loved. As soon as she smelt it she pulled her two gay friends out of firing range just in time, and with patience that was unheard of for her she gave the neanderthals a look that said "Back. Off.". If anything today was gunna be a long day...

* * *

Mapple: How yaws that buds?

Kitty: Subpar and lacking yaoi.

Mapple: Q~Q Must you criticize me?

Kitty: Shut up and write. You ds aid there would be another chapter today.

Mapple: Later Pals...


End file.
